strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ixsc15/Archive 2
Archive timeline: 2014.10-2015.05. Windows 8 is.......................... Hi mate, Once again, SH2 refuses to work on Windows 8. I've tried almost everything. The link you gave me, the patch from the above link, compatibility mode, administrator privilages, EVERYTHING! However, every single time it starts up, it just throws the Stronghold 2 has stopped working error in my face. I HATE WINDOWS 8 SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! Even Vista was better at running it and that is definately saying something. What ideas can you think of? I REALLY WANT TO PLAY SH2 AGAIN! Cheers, 20:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I keep forgetting to log in! :D Hypno-disc (talk) 20:33, October 4, 2014 (UTC) : Calm down mate :) : Windows 8 isn't my favourite OS either. I have one last resort, namely you could run the game from Vista, W7 or any other OS if you could create a virtual computer on your hard drive and set it up, by having an install disc of your desired OS. The virtual computer is an environment in an emulator, I don't know how to make it work... This is a tiresome process however and I haven't tried it ever, but it should work. I suspect that W8 is not capable of handling SH2 due to compatibility problems and this OS is known to have conflicts with other older games as well. : There is an article on the wiki regarding Stronghold 2 multiplayer. However, I can debrief you on Gameranger in short: : Gameranger is a free client, requiring a basic registration. It uses rooms for players to join. You can set up your own room, protect it with a password and add friends, simple enough. The room serves as a hub for players and when the host "start"s the game, everyone's game will launch and the program will kick you to the game's multiplayer screen. Then it goes like a standard SH2 multi: choose gold, map, teams, chat, etc. :) : Ixsc15(talk) 21:35, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I helped get this wiki going a long time ago. I still check in from time to time when my schedule permits, and it looks like you and many others have done some good work. It is good to see that interest is building in the Stronghold franchise once again. Keep up the good work! Lordnmb (talk) 06:25, October 16, 2014 (UTC) : Nice to see you Lordnmb :) Since three years ago, editing became very needed since activity fell and Sovereign92 handed me control over the wiki. There are indeed many good editors (along with the occasional bad ones...) and without them we wouldn't be where we are now. :) Schedule is also a limiting factor in my activity, hehe. : Ixsc15(talk) 06:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) i would really like to help in administrating, for i have a very keen eye in watching over wiki's. i would have just but a normal titile of none and still retain my name as "magistrate" thank you! YOurs, trully Grand Magistrate FruchnesseGrand Magistrate Fruchensse (talk) 11:09, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Greetings ally, listen well, I need assistance in my most recent contributions, please check them if they are good and accurate. Heed no shame in giving me suggestions on what I should change. My most eager helpings on being a contributo and a benefactor on our crusades. Fare well, Barbussin Fruchensse, Grand Magistrate of the High CourtGrand Magistrate Fruchensse (talk) 12:21, November 20, 2014 (UTC) : Hello there :) : I reviewed your latest edits and they are pretty much fine. I can also make you an admin soon so that you can have a bit more freedom and edit in your own will. : Pro-tip: use indents instead of typing numerous spaces if you would like a signature like that, Magistrate :P : Ixsc15(talk) 13:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC) 'Tis the season! Hi mate, Just wanted to wish you a very merry christmas! Hopefully we will have another good year. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 14:10, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Difficulties with Steam Hi mate, I was finally purchased a copy of SHC2 for christmas, but have encountered quite a large issue. The game was purchased as an online Steam Gift. While this is all well and good, it says the game can only be redeemed in Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Georgia, Kyrgyzstan, Kazakhstan, Moldova, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Ukraine and the Russian Federation. Do you have any idea how I can get the game without having to buy it again? PLEASE HELP ME, STEAM IS A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cheers, 14:56, December 31, 2014 (UTC) That was me BTW. For some reason the internet doesn't automatically log me in anymore. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 14:58, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Hello, :: Very interesting and a pity problem :( It seems that the copy you have actually has a region lock, which must be false since you like in the UK and nowhere in the CIS. :: Can you check the receipt of the transaction? It must have one since someone must have bought the game. You could also try contacting Steam about it and see if you can lift the region lock. I have never encountered this problem so I can't know a solution for it :/ Maybe you could try switching your steam region to a CIS state so you /might/ redeem it, but I suggest you contact Steam first. :: Wish you luck, :: Ixsc15(talk) 17:20, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :: P.S. (update): an article states that a region lock was implemented in order to avoid conflicts with extreme cross-currency rates/changes. Maybe the one who bought you the game overlooked this fact. Src: http://www.hardcoregamer.com/2014/12/16/all-steam-games-now-region-locked/123992/ Thanks, and any time! I love the first version of the game. Sorry about the huge delay. I haven't gotten on wikia in a while. KSmuthi (talk) 01:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC)KSmuthi It's Been A While... Hi mate, It's been ages since we last spoke. How are you? I am currently doing a lot of studying and work. I have also been playing considerable amounts of minecraft on a friends server, until he decided to delete the server without telling me or at least saving and sending me the map so I could at least continue to play even if he doesn't want to. Anyway, with my SHC2 being a region blocked game, SH2 having no internet access and SH3 being really slow and glitchy, I have had relatively little to do with Stronghold as of late, though I still check how things are on here from time to time and it seems like there is very little going on. Anyway, I hope we can talk to each other more often. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 22:46, April 23, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I have also sent you a friend request on steam. My username should show up as kirklamj01. : Hello there, : I am back! The last 6 months were about being busy with studies, had little to no time to check the wiki. There has not been many activity on the wiki either so things seem to have gone calm and I might be able to slowly get back to wiki editing. Nonetheless, I am doing fine. :) I have been playing Dota 2, Heroes of the Storm and Mount&Blade. Splinter Cell: Conviction is a recent pickup I enjoy playing time to time. : Regarding Stronghold, I have lost some interest in the franchise. Crusader 2 looks to be a sub-par game, yet it's entertaining to play sometimes, even the new downloadable content seems to be uninspiring. Maps and AI characters simply cannot make up for the joy I had in games of SHC and SH2. Lemme summarize the current state of Crusader 2: *Graphics are a major issue with low framerates and bad optimization, even on lowest settings. When many units are present on screen, the whole game stutters and navigation with micromanagement becomes a pain. *Multiplayer is unstable and not entertaining at all to play, at least against human enemies. Also not many servers are available due to region control (unlike SH2 lobby once before), so multiplayer is only enjoyable for me, when I am playing against friends or cooperative against the AI. *Negative opinion is in the air and people are most disappointed with the game. Downloadable content is expensive and offers little variety to what we already have in the game. The two new DLC's that cost money only offer 4 uninspired AI characters, with bland names and not much story (this is true for most of the vanilla characters too, though). : To summarize: it looks like as if Stronghold Crusader 2 is an unfinished product and seems to be never-endingly in the same state. I am optimistic still and hopefully FF will resolve the game's numerous issues once in the future. The game could have a good potential and would attract a lot more RTS players if these problems would be done for, forever. : I also added you on Steam and have seen your message. Ixsc15(talk) 22:42, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : P.S.: Stronghold 2 is still being played on Gameranger, just seen a handful of games going on. We could arrange a match and see how we could bring the multiplayer into life once more :) :: I see. I hope there is a way we can gate SH2 back open for everyone who has it to play, as we were probably one of the greatest teams on there. It seems that SHC2 is having the same problems SH3 had (sub-par and feeling unfinished). Thanks for adding me on steam as well. :: Just out of curiosity, do you have minecraft? if so i'd like you to join the server i'm playing on. it is huge fun, with a great community, and i have been building a UFO out of cobblestone as my base. :: Cheers, :: Hypno-disc (talk) 08:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: It's absolutely no probs :D The truth is, that Crusader 2 is not a bad game, at least far better than SH3, and sometimes I still play the game. It is just that the game barely lives up to expectations: living characters, new atmosphere, corresponding to the vast number of improvements they came up with. Trust me, it is not bad, just average, worse than I expected. If it's worst case, we can play against each other, anyway we hadn't played against each other, had we? ;) : And nope, I sadly don't have minecraft. People had been telling it's great, but I never found the joy of it. Ixsc15(talk) 09:23, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, we did play against each other, and i lost. You should get back into minecraft, as in multiplayer, it is great fun to play with friends. On our server, everyone helps each other out, and the server has a great friendly atmosphere to it. ::: Even so, i need to get SH2 working again first, so it is just a question of whether or not i can be bothered, as i am often very tired due to the large amount of work i have to do at college. I will see what i can do with regards to sorting out my stronghold games, but i am not making any promises. My computer will not allow me to say that for definate. The only SH game that i have that works on my laptop is SH3. ::: Well, i'm back at college on monday, so i guess i'll see you around from time to time. ::: Cheers, ::: Hypno-disc (talk) 11:52, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: bored I just wanted to say ('0_____________________________________0 ) Hi... --Mangonel (talk) 15:06, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : Hiaiaiiiiiiii... : Ixsc15(talk) 09:14, May 27, 2015 (UTC)